User blog:RadicalWeavile/Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog
Usain Bolt and Sonic the Hedgehog face off to see who the more iconic fast guy. Destorm Power as Usain Power Nice Peter as Sonic the Hedgehog (dances in the background during Shadow's verse) EpicLloyd as Shadow the Hedgehog Beat (Sonic starts his verse at 1:15 but dies at 1:18, the transition for Shadow's part lasts from that to 1:36 and Shadow starts his verse. The anouncer comes back at 1:58 and the battle ends at 2:18) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! USAIN BOLT!!!!! VS SONIC!!! BEGIN! Usain: I'm rad to the Bolt. I'll make you Usain. Let's dance, hedgehog, time to face the pain! You has been! Your series gets suckier every generation When I run on the track I'm the speed sensation So far I've won six Olympic medals at the Olympics Everyone knows that your games are just full of gimmicks! Let me take this title while you take this Rose Why Sega still your stuuf? Nobody knows! Sonic: Come on! Step it up! I've heard better disses from Eggman! You're hearing from the dude that challenged Mario and Mega Man I'm gonna bruise you with my knuckles, and its gonna hurt bad! I prefer silver over those gold medals you have You suck at rapping more than basketball Don't think I'm a fighter? I was invited to Brawl! With that said, you got a Big problem on your hands Fast as lightning? I AM LIGHTNING! Step down from the stands! Usain: I'm now a legend. I'm also the greatest athlete to live You have no idea what verbal punishment I'm about to give! You serve chili dogs, I serve chocolate ice cream Call me Tails Doll cause i'm going to infest your dreams I redefined speed, I disappear in front of you Don't like it, but I'm gonna put a ring on you, that's true And if you're so fast, why the hell do you drive a car? You're gonna have a bigger trainwreck than Sonic R! Sonic: You got a Nack for rhymes, but NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!......... (Sonic gets hit by a Motorbug and disappears, leaving a surprised Usain alone. He looks up at the top of a building, and sees a silhouette of another hedgehog) Usain: You... you're not Sonic ???: You're right...I'm the Ultimate Life Form! (The silhouette reveals itself to be Shadow, who jumps off the building and starts rapping) Shadow: You really din't say you were bad to the bolt So screw you, dude, you yellow bellied dolt You're dealing with the hot-shot hedgehog boss You can't even rival me, I control chaos! I advise you to pack your running shoes and go back to jamaica I got more fire power than 123-Omega St. Leo, I'm hotter than hot cross buns. I'd ask to duel but only one of us got guns. (Shadow hops on a motorcycle and rides off) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who Won? Usain Bolt Sonic Shadow Category:Blog posts